Explanation and meeting
by poonpeiyun
Summary: My own sequel to Unexpected Meetings by dreaminreality. This is about what happens after the magic reveal. A bit of a crack!fic. one!shot.


**My own sequel to Unexpected Meetings by dreaminreality. Because i got upset at the abrupt ending and can't seem to get this out of my head. Hope it's not too bad! It's my first fanfic. Enjoy!~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin and its characters!**

 **3rd Person POV**

The fire rose, giving off a comfortable warmth. Arthur turned his gaze to his knights. Elyan and Leon seemed uncomfortable with the blatant display of magic while Percival looked thoughtful and Gwaine has a gleeful look that makes Arthur wants to smack the back of his head.

Silence ensued for what seemed like ages until Merlin started stuttering," Erm... So... so the first thing you should know is that i'm...i'm born with ma... magic erm...in case no one got that part yet." Arthur rolled his eyes in exasperation and said, "Yes,we **know** _Mer_ lin. So stop acting like a girl and get on with the explaining!"

Merlin chewed on his lower lip before he set off to explain."So... I defeated Nimue, Sigan, Morgause, the Sidhe and every other sorcerer that wants your life, Uther's or Camelot." Arthur's eyes bulged in a comical way and his jaw hang wide open before finally saying, "You saved my father?!" The knights have similar disbelief looks on their faces.

Merlin lifted the infamous eyebrow. "I don't see what's wrong with it." Arthur made to say something before Merlin cut him off and said, "I may hate Uther, but he IS your father and you are my friend. And I know how much he means to you." The knights and Arthur felt like they are seeing Merlin in a new light. They knew that Merlin was loyal to a fault,but this is just too loyal.

 **Merlin POV**

I came to Camelot to control my power. It was getting too strong for me to control. It was bursting out of me. And i can't stop using it. I will literally bled and die if i stop using magic. _Trust me_. I tried before. So my mother entrusted me to Gaius to teach me how to control my magic.

Gwaine gave me a concerned look and asked, " So... you can't stop using magic or you will die?!"

I smiled at Gwaine and nodded. The rest of the knights and Arthur looks like they are lost and don't know what to say. I feel a bit uncomfortable at the silence so i went on to about the rest of my time in Camelot. The mistakes i make and the people i lost. By the time i finished, it is already dawn. The sunlight shined on me as i hugged my legs closer to my chest for comfort and sobbed softly. Arthur moved closer to me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I can tell that Arthur is not comfortable with the display of emotions. Nevertheless, i turned and gave Arthur a watery grin.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Merlin brushed off his tears with the back of his hand and made off to make breakfast. Percival approached Merlin and helped out with the chore while Lancelot indicated that he would go hunting. After everyone finished their breakfast, Arthur voiced out his thoughts, " Merlin, you are my friend and you can be assured that I will not tell my father about you. So there is no need to fear me." At this, Merlin visibly relaxed and questioned, "Really?" Arthur gave Merlin a reassuring smile and requested, " So Merlin, why don't you talk about the prophecy now? I'm sure none of us can sleep with all the revelations." And the knights nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Erm... There is this prophecy about the once and future king, which is you Arthur, and his protector and adviser Emrys, which is me. You are supposed to bring magic back to Camelot and unite all of Albion to create a peaceful age where magic and non-magic users can live in harmony." Merlin started to fidget around and looked like he is hiding something.

Arthur frowned and warned, " _Mer_ lin..." Merlin sighed in resignation and his shoulders sagged, "Fine. Fine." He took a deep breath and said, "The prophecy also said that Emrys is the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the Earth." There was a pregnant pause and just when Merlin is about to let go of the breath he never knew he was holding before, all his friends except Percival burst into laughter.

Merlin pouted his lips and huffed in annoyance while folding his arms. Arthur wiped away the tears from laughing too hard. "Seriously, Merlin! It is impossible for you be the most powerful sorcerer and be the clumsiest idiot ever? Thanks for the joke by the way."Merlin gestured towards Percival and said in an irritated tone, " Then how is it Percival seems to believe what i say?"

Arthur scrunched his eyebrows together while nodding at Percival to speak. "Sire, if Merlin is truly Embrys, then Merlin speaks the truth. I have spent a few months in druid camps before coming to Camelot and it is said by the druids that Embrys have power over life and death and can turn day into night if he wishes to." Upon hearing this, the knights and Arthur froze and turned around to stared at Merlin.

Merlin tapped his chin and contemplated, "The part about power over life and death is true, but i'm not sure about the turn day into night though... Maybe i should try it now. It seemed kinda fun." Before there can be any response to the obvious crazy idea, Merlin's eyes glowed a blinding bright gold. A breeze can be felt and suddenly, the Sun disappeared and is replaced by the Moon.

Arthur's face grew red in anger and yelled, "MERLIN!" Merlin jumped from his seat and exclaimed, "What?!" Still seething with anger, Arthur said through gritted teeth, "Change it back!" Merlin was struck by the realisation of what he had done and looked extremely sheepish. "Fine. Sorry. I will change it back now."

Merlin looked to the sky and his eyes glowed a blinding gold once again. Merlin started to feel extremely tired like everything is so heavy. When the knights finally got their sight back, they are greeted with a sleeping form of Merlin. After much staring and moving of Merlin, Arthur commanded the knights to get some sleep before they set off back to Camelot tomorrow morning which is hopefully after Merlin is less exhausted.

It was night time when Prince Arthur and his knights are awaken by a loud flapping sound and strong winds. Leon and Percival are sent to check out the sound. A great voice bellowed, "Sir Leon. Sir Percival." Leon and Percival are greeted by the sight of Kilgharrah standing on the clearing. "Please wake the young warlock and tell him to meet me here." Leon was so shocked by the sight of the Great Dragon that it took him awhile to finally nod and go back to the camp with Percival. Arthur kicked Merlin's leg"Merlin! Merlin you sleepy head! Wake up! The Great dragon is here!"

Groaning, Merlin struggled to get up with the help of Arthur. After much stumbling and half-dragging of the young warlock, they finally arrived at the clearing. "Yes, Kilgharrah what do I owe your presence for?" "Young warlock, it has come to my knowledge that there are Saxons gathering in Cenred's land." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Merlin expressed his gratitude, "Thank you Kilgharrah. Please continue to look out for more threats. And Kilgaharrah, next time you do something, please give me got a heart attack when you came this morning."

Laughing heartily Kilgharrah replies in an amused tone, "Yes, young warlock. Take care. And take heart for at long last, the beginning and the end draws near." Merlin wore a confused look on his face and made an exasperate exclamation, "What beginning and end?! Kilgharrah!" And with that the Great Dragon takes flight. Merlin mumbled under his breath, "Annoying dragon."


End file.
